


The Rescue

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*slightly spoilerish for S2 Finale of Black Sails*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rescue

The streets were empty, Charleston’s residents preoccupied with the farce e in the square. It made it easier for his men to take position, for Charles to swagger towards his destination. 

Letting the soldiers escort him was a nice affect for show.

Charles liked a show.

Almost a pity, he mused, that a city bearing his name had to fall.

Standing beside the man who had long been an enemy, he smirked when Flint asked, “What the hell’re you doing here?

Vane eyed a glint of light on a nearby roof top and nodded. “We’re on a mission from God.”


End file.
